


Crônicas por luas

by MrIf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Identity Reveal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIf/pseuds/MrIf
Summary: Quando verdades são reveladas da maneira mais inesperada possível, até mesmo os rumos da história podem ser mudados drasticamente





	Crônicas por luas

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, está é a minha primeira tentativa de postar nesse site, espero que tenha algum falante de português ai

**O Lobo Gigante**

Eddard encontrou-se ao relento, o frio da noite de Winterfell soprando por seu rosto em uma tentativa parva de lavar para longe seu estado de completa embriaguez. Olhou para as estrelas que brilhavam sobre o Norte como quem procura uma estrela guia para iluminar seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e, de peito estufado, respirou fundo, deixando o ar fresco invadir suas narinas.

 _O que estou fazendo aqui?_   perguntou no fundo de sua mente, mas como sempre, não havia quem respondesse. Sentia-se um impostor  aonde vivia. _Quanto tempo fazia?_   há dez e sete* ele era o senhor de Winterfell, seu herdeiro estava para completar dez e seis*, seus senhores vassalos e o povo comum que vivia na Vila de Inverno o amavam, assim como sua esposa,  mas, ainda, ele sentia-se um impostor. Não deveria estar ali. O Norte não era dele para reivindicar como seu, tão pouco era com ele que sua esposa deveria se casar. _Como tudo chegou a isso?_   O senhor de Winterfell sentiu seu rosto contorcer-se conforme o sabor amargo da resposta dissolvia-se em sua cabeça.

Lembrou-se de Brandon, não o filho, mas o irmão a muito morto pelo último rei Targaryen. Tudo era de Brandon, ele sabia. Ele deveria ter sido o senhor de Winterfell e protetor do Norte, não Eddard. Era a Brandon que Catelyn estava prometida, não Eddard. Mesmo Gelo deveria ter sido dele. Se os deuses fossem bons, apenas se os deuses fossem bons, seria seu irmão mais velho em seu lugar, Brandon, e só.

Pegou-se pensando nas crianças. Teria roubado-as de Brandon também? Roubara Cat, não podia negar. Seriam seus filhos os mesmos que Brandon teria?

Robb parecia com o tio, impulsivo, agitado, sempre em busca de uma aventura. Eddard só poderia rezar para que pelo menos ele não tivesse uma mulher em cada esquina. Era o sangue do lobo em suas veias, o mesmo que corria em Brandon e que o levou a uma morte prematura. Rezava para que fosse diferente para Robb. Bran não era diferente. O garoto que receberá o nome do tio não conseguia se manter quieto em um lugar, sempre correndo de um lado ao outro, escalando qualquer parede que não fosse lisa o bastante para mantê-lo no chão. Rickon era jovem, mas prometia o mesmo. Mal tinha abandonado os seios da mãe e já corria tanto quanto Bran, se não mais.

Então havia as meninas. Sansa era a perfeita imagem do que uma senhora deveria ser, educada, comedida e graciosa. O oposto de sua irmã. Arya era a única que herdou os cabelos castanhos da casa Stark e como os irmãos, herdou também o sangue do lobo. Aonde Sansa andaria com calma, de queixo erguido e medindo cada passo, Arya iria correr, tropeçar, se levantar e correr de novo. Aonde Sansa iria bordar por velas a fio*, Arya iria esgueirar-se até o pátio e treinaria com uma espada furtada do arsenal. Aonde Sansa iria sentar-se à mesa com os cavaleiros e senhores, Arya preferia sentar-se com os soldados, criados e plebeus, comendo, bebendo e rindo de piadas obscenas. Arya era Lyanna renascida, para o pesadelo de quem quer que fossem seus pretendentes e para a consternação de Eddard.

A lembrança de sua falecida irmã, morta no parto todos esses anos atrás, ainda doía-lhe como uma facada no peito. Ouviu o som de aço batendo em palha e os grunhidos de Jon, desgastando uma espada de torneio embotada num manequim de treino para descontar a raiva. Com um sorriso triste e torto no rosto, Eddard pôs-se a andar.

 _Robert e sua comitiva podem passar alguns momentos sem mim_ , ouviu som das festividades morrer conforme seus tropeços o levavam para longe, cruzando o pátio e o jardim de vidro, sendo cumprimentado pelos servos que o encontravam pelo caminho, até perceberem que ele estava bêbado demais para se importar e resolverem que melhor seria se apenas abrissem caminho para que ele passe. Em algum momento de sua caminhada, roubara um archote, não saberia dizer quando ou onde.

Sua trilha torta, por fim, levou-o as criptas, descendo pela escadaria espiralada, enegrecida pelas sombras, com degraus irregulares e íngremes. Em alguns pontos eram curtos e o faziam escorregar, em outros, eram longos o bastante para  ecoar seus ruidosos passos, fazendo parecer que eram duas pessoas descendo, depois três, depois quatro, e assim por diante. Ele não sabia diz quanto disso era real, quanto era eco e quanto era a bebida.

Por fim, tombou. Rolou pelos degraus curtos e longos, descendo com a mesma facilidade que um pedaço de auroque cozido desceria pela garganta de um homem esfomeado, pousando no grande estômago que eram as criptas de Winterfell. Quando enfim parou de rolar, o mundo era uma cacofonia de sons e sensações, sendo a dor aquela que imperava sobre todas as outras.

Levantou-se, doíam-lhe os braços, endireitou-se, doíam-lhe as costelas, voltou a andar, doíam-lhe as pernas, agachou-se, doíam-lhe as costas, agarrou o archote, doía-lhe a mão, voltou a se levantar, doía-lhe o peito, olhou para as chamas fracas do archote, doía-lhe a cabeça, olhou por cima dos ombros doloridos em direção à escadaria, pensando que não deveria ter vindo, mas já tinha ido longe demais para voltar, então voltou a pôr-se aos tropeços rumo à escuridão, doía-lhe o corpo inteiro, percebeu então que estava velho.

Seu corpo não era tão resistente como um dia foi - a queda o atormentará no dia seguinte -, já não tinha o tato e a educação que tinha quando jovem - seria, por vezes, tomado como rude -, e já não conseguia festejar e aproveitar um banquete - para ele, a melhor época de sua vida estava no passado -, e já não conseguia pensar no passado sem que lágrimas viessem aos olhos. A melhor época de sua vida morreu junto de seu pai e seus irmãos, todos esses anos atrás.

Observou as estátuas dos reis do Inverno, coroas falsas no lugar das de bronze que costumavam usar, ainda assim, eram simples e pontudas, com cada uma de suas nove pontas em forma de espada apontada para o alto. No colo de cada rei, vinha sua espada, algumas eram meras representações das reais, feitas em pedra polida, outras eram as que de fato foram usadas por eles, metal velho e cego, enferrujado pelo tempo, forjado muito antes dos Stark terem Gelo. Ao lado deles vinham os lobos, gigantescas criaturas, assustadoramente calmas ao lado de seus donos e, espantosamente, os lobos gigante eram menos assustadores que o olhar frio e morto, petrificado no rosto de seus reis. Então, vieram as vozes.

—Senhor Stark!– ouviu ser chamado pelos antigos reis da casa Stark.  —Senhor Stark!– seus gritos eram urgentes e distantes, como se quisessem preveni-lo de algo, gritando de muito antes de Aegon, o Conquistador, chegar a Westeros com seus três dragões. —Senhor Stark! Senhor Stark! Senhor Stark!– os gritos se tornaram mais frequentes e próximos.

 _Ótimo_ , pensou ele, _estou velho e caduco_. As vozes e gritos logo se tornaram não mais do que sussurros distantes conforme as estátuas passavam e os reis do Inverno ficavam para trás. Torhen, o Rei que se Ajoelhou foi o último a chama-lo, um sussurro surdo e ofegante, que já não o incomodava tanto.

Passou então por todos os senhores de Winterfell, recitando seus nomes no mentalmente. A falta de suas coroas não os tornava menos assustadores. Quando os lobos gigante deixaram de existir ao sul da Muralha, dez gerações antes da dele, eles não deixaram de fazer parte das criptas, mas passaram a ser uma mistura entre o imaginário dos escultores e as estátuas já existentes, tornando as criaturas já intimidantes em bestas monstruosas tiradas dos piores pesadelos sobre a longa noite. Dentes afiados escapando pelas laterais do focinho, olhos cerrados, pelos eriçados, postura de ataque e alguns tinham os lábios abertos, mostrando uma coleção de dentes que mais parecia pertencer aos dragões Targaryen. Eram o perfeito oposto dos lobos calmos e de pelo escovado que ele tinha visto duas estátuas atrás.

Enfim, Eddard chegou à estátua do senhor seu pai. Rickard Stark foi um grande senhor para Winterfell e um ótimo guardião para o Norte, ou assim lhe diziam, mas Eddard não iria tão longe à ponto de mentir dizendo que tinha uma boa relação com o falecido senhor seu pai.  
A verdade era que Rickard era senhor de Winterfell antes de ser seu pai e como tal, Eddard era um segundo filho antes de ser filho de fato. Ele acordaria cumprindo obrigações e dormiria cumprindo obrigações. Poucas vezes pai e filho se falavam, quando faziam era Eddard tentando conversar com o pai para convence-lo de algo ou pedir alguma coisa, ou era Rickard _informando-o_ de suas decisões sobre os deveres, compromissos e eventos que Eddard teria de tomar partido, sem ao menos consulta-lo.

Foi assim que fora decidido que Eddard cresceria no Vale de Arryn. E foi assim também que Rickard quase o fizera se casar com uma prima distante da casa Karstark. Ainda assim, Eddard tinha algumas poucas e boas memórias do pai, como das vezes que levava ele e os irmãos para caçar ou quando entregava um chifre transbordando de cerveja para ele escondido de sua mãe, com um rosto vermelho e uma risada profunda toda vez que eram pegos.

 _Nunca cheguei a ama-lo_ , confessou o filho em uma breve oração silenciosa, _mas ainda assim, o senhor sempre teve o meu respeito, pai_. Dando uma ultima olhadela na estátua de seu pai, Eddard pensou que a barba estava curta comparada com a que ele tinha em vida, mas pouco poderia ser feito sobre isso. Eddard passou para a estátua de Brandon.

Havia uma barba curta e bem aparada. Seu irmão sempre foi o mais vaidoso dos Stark e preferia não cultivar uma barba volumosa até que pai o convencera de que a barba traria a ele o semblante de um homem feito e faria com que o respeitassem mais. Era um contraste gritante com a barba grande e desgrenhada que o pai trazia no rosto. Tinha menos lembranças do irmão do que gostaria e as poucas que tinha se resumiam às vezes que Brandon o vencia, deixando-o na lama nos treinos de espadas ou comendo poeira nas corridas à cavalo, às vezes que o trazia bêbado para casa ou quando o seguia até os bordéis. Percebeu que Brandon era o Robert Baratheon da casa Stark.

—Robert sempre foi meu melhor amigo e você sempre foi o melhor amigo dele, agora eu vejo o porquê, irmão…– disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto passava para a próxima estátua.

Ali estava ela. O coração de Ned parecia dobrar de peso e tamanho diante da estátua de sua irmã. Ela não deveria estar ali, sussurrou uma voz intrusa no fundo de sua cabeça, e ele sabia que era verdade. Nas criptas, apenas aqueles que governaram o  Norte tinham o direito de ter uma estátua póstuma, e Lyanna nunca governou, ele sabia, mas até então ela nunca deveria ter morrido em primeiro lugar. Sentiu a garganta secar tão rápido que por momento esqueceu que estava no Norte e sentiu-se como se estivesse de novo em Dorne. Não pôde deixar de sorrir um sorriso pálido, quebradiço e triste.

—Você sempre foi minha fraqueza em vida, nunca fui capaz de lhe dizer não, e mesmo agora, depois de morta, continua sendo minha fraqueza mais pessoal…– a voz saia embargada e chorosa pela garganta. Lembrou-se da voz de seu pai, rindo enquanto dizia que Lyanna era tudo o que ele não era. —... teve uma época que eu te odiava. Odiava por ser melhor do que eu em tudo…– forçou-se a rir uma risada morta. —... mas no fim, eu nunca pude te odiar de verdade por nada.– sua voz morreu ao mesmo tempo que seu disfarce. Tirou um breve momento para olha-la, seu rosto esguio e seu sorriso singelo. Uma flor florescida num deserto de gelo, ainda assim, estava tão longe da beleza de sua irmã…

—Você não sabe como foi difícil, Lya…– não permitiria que outras pessoas o vissem assim, mas na escuridão gélida das criptas, somente os deuses conseguiriam ver suas lágrimas e ouvir seu choro, assim veio a primeira gota, encheu-lhe os olhos, tornando-os piscinas quentes e salgadas, e escorreu timidamente por seu rosto. —... tantas vezes tive que dizer a senhores, senhoras, meistres e tantos outros… todos queriam enterra-la em um buraco qualquer. Diziam que tal jazigo nas criptas não era coisa pra você, diziam que você não era merecedora de estar aqui.– ouviu-se o ranger de seus dentes ecoar pelos corredores escuros e túmulos. —Eles jamais poderiam entender que as criptas nunca foram e nunca serão merecedoras de você…– as lágrimas que seguiam o caminho da primeira, desciam agora por raiva e não pela dor, o silêncio caiu sobre o mundo e os reis, senhores e o que mais estivesse vivo tão abaixo de Winterfell calou-se para observa-lo e ouvi-lo. –... você merecia tanto… eu queria poder te dar tanto, mas isso é tudo que pude lhe dar para seu descanso final…– apontou o archote para a escuridão com um certo desdém, deixando que a luz das chamas banhasse a pedra ao seu redor. Sentiu o olhar dos mortos sobre si, ofendidos pelo que dissera, mas nunca ousando se aproximarem da luz, preferindo cerca-lo na sombra, como crianças ouvindo um novo conto da Velha Ama.

 _Reis, senhores, Starks, eles que se danem_ , pensou no auge de sua embriaguez. Raiva ainda queimava em seu ser quando voltou seu olhar para a imagem de sua irmã, recordou então de seu sorriso tímido e o olhar ousado que ela lhe dava toda vez que ele tentava impressionar ou quando dizia algo que viera da cabeça do “Ned poeta”, como ela dizia.

A raiva pulverizou-se em nada, seu corpo se aqueceu e seu rosto ruborizou. _Tímido demais para conversar com os mortos..._ , pensou secamente e tão assim que o pensamento veio, quis bater em si mesmo por ter pensado. _Sempre fui tímido para falar com minha irmã_ , corrigiu-se. Ela era sua vergonha, sempre foi, e agora tudo que tinha para se lembrar dela era uma escultura em cima de sua tumba.

O filete de lágrimas voltou a ser triste, deixando a raiva, a timidez e a vergonha para outro dia. —... como eu queria que estivesse aqui Lya… queria poder te apresentar aos meus filhos… Robb é Brandon Tully em pessoa, temos sorte dele não ter tomado mulheres como suas ainda.– o sorriso voltou ao rosto. —Sansa é a imagem de nossa mãe com cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, nunca o Norte terá visto dama tão perfeita como ela.  Minha pequena Arya foi um presente enviado pelos deuses para que o mundo nunca se esqueça de você, não duvido que ela tenha uma espada escondida em algum lugar, como você tinha.– o sorriso esculpido de Lyanna agora parecia ser genuíno e alegre e isso encorajava o de Ned por debaixo do fino rio de lágrimas em seu rosto. —Bran é uma mistura entre você e Brandon. Uma pulguinha que não fica quieta, sempre pulando de um lado para o outro como se pisasse em areia quente, e Rickon…–

 _Prometa-me, Ned_. Ouviu a voz moribunda de sua irmã ecoando em suas lembranças. A vontade de falar dos filhos que levavam o nome da família morreu então.

—Bom… acho que você quer saber do seu filho…– passou a língua por seus lábios salgados de lágrimas e engoliu o ar fúnebre por sua garganta seca. —Jon puxou tanto de você… ele forte, hábil e inteligente. Se ele também tivesse o sangue do lobo, seria difícil convencer Robert de que ele não é seu filho.– o riso de Eddard foi agora mais vivo do que antes. —Os deuses me salvem de Catelyn ouvir o que eu digo, mas ele é o filho de quem mais me orgulho.– fungou e limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. —Se você estivesse lá para ele, Jon seria imparável. Quem seria Baristan, o Ousado, ou mesmo Arthur, o Espada da Manhã, perto de Jon, o Lobo de Winterfell? Mesmo o maldito Tywin Lannister se curvaria diante do _nosso_ Jon.– Ned podia ouvir a risada de Lya e se fechasse os olhos, veria seu sorriso.

Então a imagem de um homem corpulento e sanguinário, com grandes chifres de cervo escapando de suas têmporas e um martelo de guerra manchado de sangue invadiu seus pensamentos, transformando seu sonho em pesadelo. Robert, o Demônio do Tridente, sentado em seu trono de espadas, sujo com o sangue de homens inocentes, mulheres e crianças.

—Você estava certa, afinal. Sempre esteve… o amor é doce, mas não muda os homens.– por um instante ele refletiu sobre o peso e a sabedoria das palavras da irmã que ele só veio a entender totalmente quando era tarde demais. —Você nunca me disse, no entanto, que quando o amor quebra, ele se torna tão amargo quanto o ódio e desperta o pior em cada homem. Robert ainda cortaria a minha cabeça e a de Jon se soubesse a verdade? Acho que sim… ele não muda, afinal, e quando o faz é pra pior…– lembrou-se do peito destruído de Rhaegar e gemeu. —Maldito seja Robert Baratheon e maldita seja sua rebelião…– lembrou de seu irmão Benjen e suspirou. —... Jon quer entrar para a patrulha da noite e como eu vou ter que ir para o sul, Catelyn não vai deixa-lo ficar no castelo.– olhou para os olhos da irmã, viu-os tristes e decepcionados.

—Não deixarei.– garantiu com uma determinação repentina. —Não deixarei que o nosso garoto seja esquecido por todos na Muralha. Nem que tenha que legitima-lo e arrasta-lo para o sul comigo, Benjen hei de entender, me ajudou a esconder a verdade sobre ele por dez e seis anos...– olhou seus olhos novamente, a tristeza e decepção desvanecida em gratidão. Com um sorriso simples e o resto da embriaguez que ainda tinha em seu espírito, ele atrapalhadamente pousou um beijo na testa fria de pedra-sabão, fungou uma ultima vez e limpou o rosto.

—Até mais, amada irmã.– com essa despedida simples e uma ultima olhadela, ele a deixou, afastando-se de seu túmulo e voltando para os corredores frios das criptas, com as mãos firmes no archote que trazia consigo, pronto para se defender caso o espírito zangado de algum antepassado quisesse tirar satisfação com ele. Subiu a escadaria em espiral no mais perfeito breu, uma vez que o archote se apagou antes mesmo de alcançar o começo das escadas, mas ele pouco se importou.

Quando enfim voltou ao frio da noite, se dirigiu, já sóbrio, ao grande salão. Pensou em dar as boas novas à Jon, mas percebeu que ele já não treinava no pátio. _De certo se retirou para dormir_ , entrou no grande salão, viu o rei, mas para sua surpresa, nem a Rainha e nem a senhora sua esposa se encontravam no banquete..

—Ned! Venha beber um pouco mais!– gritou o rei com o rosto vermelho de tanto beber, um chifre entornando cerveja em uma mão e os peitos de uma serva na outra, sempre sorrindo e rindo.

 _É isso que esperava Lyanna_ , pensou sombriamente, forçando-se a sorrir e por as formalidades de lado por um momento. —Robert!, precisamos conversar.– dissera tomando um chifre para si próprio.

**O Bastardo**

Escuridão era tudo que se via, não importa para onde olhasse. Sempre foi assim nas criptas, mas pela primeira vez, a escuridão que o cercava não era maior do que a escuridão que ele trazia dentro de si.

Sentia-se terrivelmente só, mesmo não estando. Ele tinha ao seu lado oito mil anos de senhores e reis, mesmo que mortos. Tinha também o seu lobo gigante, Fantasma. Era um filhote, não maior do que os do canil, um amontoado de pelos brancos que sequer fazia som, tão mudo quanto os mortos que o cercavam e se não estivesse aos pés de Jon, não saberia que estava lá.

Ouviu uma respiração levemente irregular e o ranger de dentes quase tão silenciosos quanto Fantasma. Ele havia se esquecido que ela, senhora Catelyn Stark, também estava com ele, atrás da estátua do avô de seu avô, aonde os dois se esconderam quando senhor Stark passou, encolhendo-se nas sombras com medo de serem pegos, como ladrões na noite.

Ela tinha seguido o marido quando o viu sair bêbado do grande salão, assim como Jon havia seguido seu pai quando o vira vagar por ai daquele jeito. O bastardo e a senhora acabaram se encontrando no topo das escadarias que dariam para as criptas, caretas e carrancas em seus rostos. Ele havia deixado-a passar, decidido a voltar ao seu manequim, mas mudou de ideia quando ouviu seu senhor pai cair e rolar escada a baixo. Snow e Stark desceram as escadas às pressas atrás do homem, gritando-o até encontra-lo bêbado diante da estátua fúnebre de sua tia…

 _Mãe_ , corrigiu-se agora que sabia a verdade. Pensou ter ouvido senhora Stark fungar. Ela poderia estar chorando, mas ele não saberia. Ela não o deixaria vê-la chorosa e sem um archote que fosse, ele não a veria chorar ali, só ouviria, e se ela fosse suficientemente discreta, ele não saberia a menos que ela admitisse.

Ele afastou-se, saindo de seu esconderijo atrás de seu antepassado, esgueirando pelas sombras com as paredes como guia. Fantasma o seguiu, como seu fiel escudeiro, escorregando entre suas pernas, indo de um pé para o outro conforme seu mestre dava passos com cuidado para não esmaga-lo por acidente. Foram os passos hesitante ecoando às suas costas lhe diziam que Fantasma não era o único a segui-lo. Ele não se importou em espera-la, invés disso, tateou a parede, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de seu bisavô, um homem que ele só conhecia por nome, mas que agora não era mais do que uma estátua e um nome esquecido na memória.

Passou pelo avô sendo arranhado no braço pela sua enorme barba e mal conseguiu reconhecer os fios de pedra na barba esculpida de seu tio.

Ele não se importava com eles. Nenhum Stark importava agora, nem mesmo o pai. Tudo desapareceu quando seus dedos encontraram as bochechas e o sorriso de Lyanna, eternizados na rocha. Seus pulmões pareciam fechar e a respiração deixou seu corpo, como se ele tivesse sido jogado em água gelada. Sua mão abria e fechava em espasmos contínuos e todo o seu corpo tremia. Ele estava frio, mas seu rosto estava quente. Não, seu rosto não. Suas bochechas. Suas bochechas estavam quentes e molhadas, e seus lábios estavam salgados. Só então notou que estava chorando. Não sabia quando derramou a primeira lágrima e tinha certeza que não choraria a última antes da primeira luz.

Ele sempre a quis. Ele sempre sonhou em como ela era. Nos seus melhores sonhos, sua mãe sempre era uma mulher linda, nos piores também, claro, mas ele nunca a via nos piores. Sua mãe era quem ele pensava ser sua tia Lyanna, constatou em uma fungada profunda em busca de ar. _Tão linda que os sete reinos sangraram uma guerra por sua beleza…_ pensou, mas logo se corrigiu, _Por sua beleza não, por ela_. Sua mãe não se resumia a sua beleza. _Robert Baratheon não se ergueria em rebelião apenas por um rosto bonito, não quando ele já tinha filhos bastardos com um par de pernas qualquer do Vale_.

Seus dedos vasculharam seu rosto, cada detalhe do sorriso e olhos. O rosto longo e esguio, levemente arredondado no queixo, a forma como seu cabelo descia liso por seus ombros, com algumas mechas rebeldes encaracolando-se em pontas cacheadas, ombros eram curtos e braços eram finos, transmitindo a impressão de fragilidade e delicadeza, mas pai sempre dizia que ela era como Arya, arisca, ligeira e esperta. Sentiu a rosa de petrificada que ela tinha nas mãos e pensou que talvez ela quisesse segurar uma espada, como cada uma das outras estátuas.

Os passos da senhora Stark se aproximando e a sensação dos pelos brancos e macios de Fantasma em suas pernas fizeram pouco para para-lo e logo ele lançou seus braços sobre o corpo delgado da mulher de pedra-sabão, abraçando sua mãe como ele sempre quis, ignorando o quão estúpido pudesse parecer, sem cuidado algum em seu aperto, pouco preocupado que pudesse quebrar a pedra. Por mais que ela não retribuísse, a estátua acolhia o abraço com facilidade, e os ombros duros da pedra, desconfortáveis que fossem, aceitavam suas lágrimas.

Fantasma se espremeu entre as pernas do mestre e da estátua de sua mãe a muito morta. Do que ele lembrava, seu pai havia dito que ela havia morrido em uma cama de sangue, agora Jon sabia que isso queria dizer que ela não sobreviveu ao parto. Pensou em algo para dizer, mas nada vinha a mente. Quase se desculpou pelo simples fato de ter nascido, mas não teve coragem. Sua mente não encontrava as palavras certas, e quando as encontrava, elas morriam em sua garganta. Tudo o que sabia fazer era chorar e tentar esmagar a estátua com seu abraço. Ouviu Fantasma arranhando a saia de pedra e choramingar para a mãe de seu mestre.

—Fantasma, não…– repreendeu o bastardo,  finalmente soltando-se dela. O filhote de lobo gigante voltou a se enrolar entre suas pernas lambendo e mordendo a ponta de sua bota, soltando um choramingo vez ou outra. Jon limpou o rosto como pôde, fungando e recuperando sua compostura, ainda pensando no que dizer, ou se realmente deveria dizer alguma coisa. Por fim decidiu-se pelo que todo filho deveria dizer ao menos uma vez para sua mãe.  —… te amo…– disse hesitante, como se lutasse para proferir as palavras. —... mãe.– acrescentou quando a frase pareceu incompleta. —Mesmo que nunca tenha te conhecido, e nunca vá te conhecer.– lágrimas ameaçaram voltar aos olhos, mas ele as empurrou de volta para onde elas vieram. —Tenho certeza de que teria sido uma boa mãe. …– disse por fim com um esboço trêmulo de sorriso no rosto.

Ouviu senhora Stark ofegar ao seu lado. Se agachou, pegou Fantasma pela nuca e o levantou com a rudeza de quem erguia um saco de batatas, rendendo-lhe uma mordida na ponta dos dedos, que ele respondeu com uma carícia atrás da orelha e uma desculpa silenciosa. Se desculpou com a senhora Stark, dando qualquer motivo pífio para se retirar, e depois se desculpou mais uma vez, quando esbarrou e quase a derrubou no escuro.

Ela não gritou com ele, como faria normalmente. Na verdade, desde que seu pai tinha deixado-os no escuro, a senhora de Winterfell não lhe dirigiu a palavra, limitando-se a murmúrios e sussurros. Afastou-se com passos firmes e certos, ignorando o fato de que não importa o quanto tentasse, não se podia ver através do véu negro do escuro que os envolvia.

Senhora Stark o seguiu. Podia ouvir seus passos não muito atrás de si mesmo, hesitantes e penosos no começo, como se andasse em vidro partido, depois normais, como os de Jon, por fim, tornaram-se apressados, percebendo que ele já estava muito adiante. Uma pequena corrida tentando alcança-lo.

Pensou que mesmo as grandes senhoras de Westeros tinham medo do escuro, _Ou só não quer ficar só?_ , ele sabia que sempre haviam monstros e criaturas assustadoras se escondendo nas criptas nas histórias que a velha Ama contava para as crianças, mas ele duvidava seriamente que a esposa de seu pai acreditava nessas histórias, também duvidava que ela preferia estar com o bastardo do que com os monstros das criptas e, por fim, duvidava que monstros espreitando no escuro pudessem assustar mais do que os monstros de suas mentes. Escusado dizer que ele não sabia o que ela pensava, mas ele apostaria o braço que ela estava tão perturbada com o que Eddard disse quanto ele.

Lembrou-se das palavras que foram ditas, elas ficaram ecoando em sua mente como gritos em cavernas, e assim ecoou o som de seu rosto contra a parede. Quão estúpido ele pareceria se pudessem vê-lo? Por isso ele agradeceu por não haver luz, mas se houvesse, ele não teria batido na parede em primeiro lugar. Os passos que o seguiam abrandaram até uma pararem. Não há porque se envergonhar sendo tão estúpida quanto um bastardo.

Tateando a parede, Jon encontrou o começo da escadaria e com cuidado começou a subir os degraus íngremes. Não demorou para fosse seguido por passos igualmente cuidadosos nas escadas escorregadias, ressoando nas pedras ao redor e caindo em ouvidos surdos, enquanto ele vagava de volta para as palavras de seu pai.

Sentia a raiva queimar-lhe por dentro. Ele deveria ter dito a ele que os ossos de sua mãe estavam debaixo do seu nariz o tempo todo. Ele tinha o direito de saber. Para piorar, ele sentia-se estúpido por não ter notado antes. Agora que sabia da verdade, tudo fazia sentido de um jeito que ele não saberia explicar. A insistência que seu pai teve em homenagear sua mãe nas criptas que meistre Luwin tanto lhes contara quando eram mais jovens. O jeito afetivo - quase apaixonado - e melancólico que ele usava toda vez que falava da sua mãe. Suas visitas constantes ao seu túmulo. O olhar de vergonha e dor que ele tinha no rosto toda vez que Jon o perguntava sobre sua mãe. A fúria silenciosa que ele direcionava ao rei, sempre bem escondida por seu semblante sério. O fato de que todos os seus irmãos - com exceção de Arya - eram mais Tully que Stark, enquanto ele e Arya herdaram os traços da casa Stark.

Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente, como se os deuses tivessem planejado cada pequeno detalhe da história. Sentiu a revolta dentro de si crescer tão rápido e forte quanto fogo em óleo. Estava irritado com tudo e todos. Estava irritado com o senhor seu pai, com a senhora sua esposa, com a senhora sua mãe, com o rei, com os Targaryens a muito mortos e os que ainda viviam pra-lá-do-mar-estreito, com seus irmãos, até mesmo com Fantasma.

Era como se todos soubessem a verdade e mentissem para ele em uma gigantesca conspiração para torna-lo a maior piada do mundo, onde as pessoas teriam pena quando lhe dirigissem a palavra, mas ririam a suas custas no momento que ele lhes desse as costas. Quando finalmente deixou as criptas não encontrou nada além de um pátio vazio e agradeceu. Não teria coragem para olhar nos olhos de ninguém agora, temia que pudessem descobrir a verdade apenas olhando-o por tempo o suficiente. E então como poderia ele encara-los se eles descobrissem? Como poderia olhar para Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa, até mesmo para Arya se eles soubessem? Seus irmãos e irmãs conseguiriam olhar para ele como sempre fizeram se soubessem o que seus pais fizeram?

—Jon…– pela primeira vez naquela noite ele ouviu a voz de senhora Stark, e pela primeira vez na _vida_ ela o chamou pelo nome, e não por “garoto” ou mesmo “bastardo".

Virou-se e a viu, lágrimas secas espalhadas pelas bochechas e pescoço, provando enfim que ele não tinha sido o único que chorou no escuro. Olhou em seus olhos, os cinzentos espiando os azuis, como se pudesse enxergar seus pensamentos por de trás deles. Ela desviou seu olhar com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Ele não saberia dizer se ela estava com raiva, desgosto, nojo ou se apenas estava confusa com a situação. Era óbvio que nenhum dos dois sabia como agir.

—Minha senhora, eu…– começou, tentando dizer algo, mas a mente estava em branco. O que ele deveria dizer? Ele deveria dizer alguma coisa? O que há para ser dito? Sentiu seus olhos sobre ele quando ela voltou a olha-lo, esperando ouvi-lo, ou estaria desafiando-o a falar? Jon se permitiu um sorriso atrapalhado, uma visão estranha, ele não era uma pessoa de sorrisos, principalmente no que diz respeito à mãe de seus irmãos. —... com sua licença, depois do que ouvimos, preciso de alguma bebida…– não esperou a resposta, virou-se em direção aos portões do castelo.

—Claro...– murmurou não muito atrás dele, voltando a andar, nunca distante.

Aquela tinha sido uma noite tão longa quanto a própria longa noite, ou então lhe pareceu. Acordou no dia seguinte com um gemido dolorido, largado sobre as peles de sua cama, aonde ele tinha, de algum jeito, se jogado depois de se arrastar pelo castelo, tão bêbado quanto possível, cambaleando a cada passo e parando a cada cinco. Sua cabeça doía como se tivesse levado o coice de um cavalo de guerra adulto. A menor gota de luz faziam seus olhos arderem como brasas e os menores sons soavam como milhares de martelos de forja desgrenhados.  
Sentou-se na cama, olhos fechados e respirando fundo. As memórias da noite anterior voltavam aos montes, servindo apenas para aumentar suas dores. Lembrou-se do banquete para o rei, de ver sua família de longe, de sua conversa com seu tio, da conversa com o duende, de prometer nunca mais beber tanto… e então lembrou-se das criptas.

Lembrou-se da raiva, lembrou-se da angústia e lembrou-se do nojo. Foi quando ele se esqueceu de sua promessa de não beber. Gastou toda moeda que tinha em uma taverna qualquer, num beco esquecido da Vila de Inverno, tinha chorado, rido, brincado, contado piadas sem graça, de mal gosto e obscenas, cercado por gente comum, homens e mulheres, feitos amigos por uma noite.

Deuses, em sua embriaguez ele tinha ido tão longe quanto se deitar com uma mulher. Ele ainda se lembrava de Ros, a mulher de cabelos ruivos, da casa de damas, a quem ele pagou para tomar sua inocência e deitar-se com ele todos esses anos atrás. Na época, por mais que pagasse, Jon não teve coragem de se deitar com ela, abandonando as madeixas ruivas no quarto. Ontem, no entanto, ele não a negou - apesar de não ter recorrido a Ros -, invés disso ele as abraçou com força, apegou-se a elas com a urgência e a necessidade de um garoto verde apaixonado, uma criança de verão que nunca conheceu os prazeres da vida. Escusado dizer que ele de fato era e ela teve que ensina-lo como um homem se deita com uma mulher e lhe dá prazer. Deuses, ele havia derramado sua semente três vezes dentro da mulher, ele tinha poucas dúvidas de que teria um bastardo se ela não bebesse do chá-da-lua.

Levantou-se, cada passo ecoando dolorosamente em sua cabeça, empurrou-se até a porta, aonde encontrou um pequeno pergaminho enrolado e lacrado com o selo real da casa Baratheon. Franziu o cenho, pegando o papel e destruindo o lacre de cera dourado, estava endereçado à ele, afinal de contas. Leu-o rapidamente e sentiu sua raiva queimar sua ressaca.

O rei, maldito seja, o legitimou, filho de Eddard Stark e uma mulher qualquer chamada Wylla, das Marcas de Dorne! O pai contara sobre ela, mas quem era Wylla se não sua ama de leite?! Ela tinha lhe dado o seio quando sua mãe morreu, mas ele não ousaria chamar outra mulher, se não Lyanna Stark, de mãe. Ele podia ver pelas linhas tortas que o rei e o senhor seu pai estavam tão bêbados quanto ele quando escreveram essa piada de mal gosto. Poderia ter rasgado a carta se a apertasse com mais força, mas ao invés disso, o guardou sobre sua túnica e saiu de seu quarto, rangendo os dentes junto do ranger da porta. Fantasma o seguiu, colado em seus calcanhares.

Andando por Winterfell, ouviu as servas cantarem uma das músicas tocadas no banquete de ontem, uma canção sobre a Rebelião de Robert. _Uma canção sobre a única glória de um rei gordo e deplorável_ , pensou amargamente, sentindo-se mais amargo toda vez que cantavam os nomes Robert, Eddard, Rhaegar e Lyanna.  A música não o tinha irritado tanto ontem, mas tudo o irritava depois das criptas.  
As damas que o encontravam pelo caminho se curvavam diante dele e o cumprimentavam chamando-o de senhor Stark, justo ele, um bastardo! Bastou uma pessoa parabeniza-lo por sua legitimação para que ele soubesse que seu pai fez o rei legitima-lo diante de todos, ainda na festa. O que antes era seu sonho, torceu-se em pesadelo, e ele virou um senhor nobre enquanto perdia sua inocência e tomava sua primeira mulher - esposa de outro homem!

Quebrou o jejum sozinho na mesa alta do salão comum. Agradeceu por não ter encontrado seu pai ou o rei, poderia tentar mata-los, enforcando-os com o pedaço de papel que escondia nas roupas. Não foi até que ele engolisse o ultimo pedaço de pão e as últimas fatias de queijo que ouviu passos.

—Jon…– virou-se em seu assento para encontrar Catelyn Stark, de pé, não mais do que um punhado de passos atrás, olhando-o com menos confusão em seus olhos do que a noite anterior.

—Catelyn…– não havia desdém ou raiva nos olhos dela quando ele optou por ignorar a cortesia e os títulos.

—Posso?– perguntou acenando com a cabeça para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado, ao que ele respondeu simplesmente dando lhe as costas e abrindo espaço para ela em uma resposta não dita. Ela tomou o assento ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio, entregando-o aos próprios demônios da mente. Pela segunda vez ele se perguntou se deveria dizer algo e o que poderia ser dito. Ergueu a mão em direção ao jarro de cerveja sobre a mesa, mas ela o pegou antes que Jon tivesse chance, enchendo um copo até que transbordasse sobre a mesa e bebendo-o em pouco mais de um gole. Serviu um copo mais para si mesma e um para Jon. Seria uma longa conversa e a etiqueta e o decoro não os acompanharia.

A noite estava para cair quando a conversa terminou e ele se despediu dela. Sua mente estava feita, seus passos planejados e os detalhes combinados. Tinham prometido segredo. Ele deixaria Winterfell durante a noite. Sem previsão de volta. Ela havia garantido que ele não precisaria se não quisesse, uma gentileza estranha vindo dela, mas ele disse que não conseguiria permanecer depois de saber a verdade. Passou o resto da tarde preparando-se para a viagem. Foi na lua alta que Arya o encontrou nos estábulos, um sorriso triunfante em seu rosto, ela sentia-se feliz por ele, e partiu-lhe o coração quebrar sua alegria.

—Minha mãe não é Wylla.– viu-a franzir o cenho. —O pai mentiu, eu o ouvi enquanto ele estava bêbado nas criptas.– sua voz era incrivelmente solene e melancólica quando falava. —Minha mãe era Lyanna Stark.– confusão dançou no rosto de sua meia-irmã e ele viu crescer o nojo em sua expressão quando ela se deu conta do que isso queria dizer. —Eu sou filho de Eddard Stark e de sua própria irmã, Lyanna Stark.– confirmou como uma punhalada no peito da garota. —Eu sou fruto do mesmo sangue.*

  


**Author's Note:**

> *dez e sete, leia-se, dezessete anos  
> *dez e seis, leia-se, dezesseis anos  
> *considerando que Game of Thrones é, até onde me cabe, um universo destituído de relógios, faz mais sentido, ao meu ver, que as pessoas mensurem o tempo a partir de coisas mais usuais ao seu cotidiano, tal qual uma vela; 1 vela ≈ 3h 20m  
> *frutos do mesmo sangue = produto de incesto  
> Como devem ter percebido, algumas das expressões usadas durante o capítulo são originais e servem para construir o universo no qual a fanfic é inserida(um dedo meu no universo do titio Martin), sempre que essas expressões aparecerem eu irei explica-las nas notas finais, como uma espécie de glossário. 
> 
> Gostaram do capítulo? Alguma duvida sobre ele? Quais as partes que vocês mais curtiram? Vocês pegaram as dicas sobre o que aconteceu off-screen? Teriam interesse numa continuação pra essa estória? Comentem, pls, a falta de Feedback é um dos principais motivos pra eu parar de escrever t-t 
> 
> Por fim, a surpresa que eu tinha-lhes dito antes: pra ter um contato maior com os meus leitores, eu criei um servidor no Discord! Entrem, por favor, porque ele tá meio vazio(além do mais, para quem acompanhava meu trabalho, lá teremos novidades) xD 
> 
> https://discord.gg/zkFUYbn


End file.
